Dark Wishes
by Crystal Brook
Summary: When special kids are in danger at a school from monsters and demons, the half-bloods, magicians, and Shadowhunters have to join together to save them. While doing so, one Shadowhunter gets ingected with something, and one of the half-bloods gets a new sister. Rated T just in case.
1. We Plan to Crash Prom Night

**Hey guys! I'm making this FanFic with my bestfriend. She has read the Mortal Instruments, and I am reading the first one. This will involve some OCs and the Kanes. Hope you guys like this.**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I roll over in bed.

"Wise Girl. Wake up." I hear a groan. "You know, she can sleep like a rock when she wants." I smile to myself. Seaweed Brain.

"Yeah, and you drool when you sleep," I tell him. He laughs. . . And lifts me out of bed. I give a yelp of surprise.

"Rise and shine!"

"Percy! Put me down!" I slap his arm. But he just smirks. I stare into his sea green eyes. Then something dawns on me.

"Percy. How did you get into the Athena cabin?" I look over his shoulder to see Malcolm staring at us. I glare at him. Then back at Percy, who is still carrying me. "He let you in, didn't he?" His smile grows wider. He sets me to my feet.

I turn on Malcolm. "You know the rules, I expect you, as my second in command, to respect them.

"Whatever," he retorts and walks away. I sigh.

"Wise girl, you should get dressed," Percy tells me. I sigh again. Today was supposed to be a nice easy day, I picked the easiest things for my cabin since we've been working hard. Our schedule the last week had the hardest courses, including rock climbing (don't underestimate that one, we do it with lava pouring down the side), sword play with Percy (he's the best in Camp), hide and seek (with harpies, if they found you before five minutes, they ate you if you didn't run), and of course the most torturous one, Advanced Ancient Greek (I teach that one, but when you're kids with ADHD, sitting around doing nothing but stare at words, it feels like you're dying on the inside).

"Ok," I grumble. I gather a T, jeans and a hair tie and walk to the bathroom.

I quickly get dressed and put my curly blond hair in a messy ponytail. My orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt is faded and worn, but still good. I walk out and hop into some gray sneakers.

I gather a book about architecture and grab a journal with a pen. I look over to my New York Yankees cap. When I met Sadie Kane it started to work again, and now it kind of switches back and forth between being magic and not.

I grab that, too, just in case. I put it on and look at my hand. I can still see it. Ugh. Oh, well. I'll wear it anyway.

I dash out of cabin 6 and straight into Percy. On accident. I was heading towards the Pavilion to grab a bite to eat, when Percy just kind of, got in front of me. I mutter a curse in Greek.

"Percy!" I grab my book back up. He frowns like a sad baby seal. Ah, he's so cute.

"Come on, you don't want to go eat at the Pavilion, you want to come with me," he pouts. What is he planning this time? I was about to say no, but I crumbled.

"Alright, fine. I'll come with you." He grins his grin, and pulls me behind him and onto a boat.

Wait a sec. A boat? With Percy, the son of Poseidon? This can't end well.

He rows to the middle of the lake and stops. He then pulls out a picnic basket. Ah.

"I thought you would like to eat with me," he says. It will never cease to amaze me how sweet my boyfriend is. I love him so much.

We talk about so many things. Then Grover just has to come.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I turn to see Grover splashing into the lake. Great. "Come quick! Chiron needs to see you!" I sigh for what seems like the billionth time.

Percy grumbles something, but starts to row the boat back to shore.

Grover leads us to the Big House. Inside is a warm welcome.

"Sadie!" I exclaim and hug the younger girl. Today she has aqua blue and purple highlights in her hair.

"Carter, long time no see," Percy says.

Then Chiron walked in. The centaur had a look of concern on his face.

"Please sit," he says. Oh no, that means something bad is happening. I grab Sadie's hand guide her to a couch.

"You four are needed on a special mission," Chiron starts. "Tonight there is a prom at Carmentia Academy."

"What's so bad about a prom?" Sadie asks. I smile a little.

"There are young demigods there. And also some young adults with your Pharaohs blood. The problem is that there are some monsters waiting for the right moment to attack the special young adults."

"Di immortials!" I curse. Percy shoots me a glance. I turn back to Chiron. "How many are we talking about? The monsters, not kids."

"There are at least fifteen, but maybe more." I curse again.

"Jeez, Annabeth! You're becoming as bad as Arion!" Percy says. He pauses. "No, actually no one can be as bad as Arion."

"I don't care, Percy! Chiron, how many kids are in there? And how many are in each group?" He thinks for a moment.

"There are ten demigods," He starts. Wow. That's a lot for one school. "There are five Pharaoh's blood kids. And there is one more group," he says nervously. "Children who have the blood of Angels."

WHAT?!

"What in the name of Hera does that mean?" I ask.

"It means that they have the bloodline of a man named Jonathan Shadowhunter, who drank from the eternal cup, which had angel blood in it." That made no sense in my mind, and Percy probably had the same problem, but worse.

"Alrighty," Sadie says. "Let's go get dressed for prom night." Something clicks in my head.

"How is Sadie supposed to fit in? She's thirteen. She would be a freshmen, she wouldn't be able to go to prom," I say. Percy winces at the word 'freshmen'. He had some bad experiences as a freshman. Or as those empousai liked to call him, 'Fish'. Then they tried to kill him. And that was only the orientation day.

If you haven't already noticed, demigods have hard lives.

"Carmentia has two gyms. The bigger one will host the prom, while the other smaller gym will be hosting a formal dance for the younger students," Chiron says. Sadie grumbles something.

"Stupid, I have to go to a kiddie party while the older guys get to go to the fun prom." We sater at her. She notices."What?"

"Nothing," we say.

"Grover will go with you, Sadie. He is actually twenty-eight ish, but looks like a freshmen. His satyr nose will allow you to find the kids easily." Well Chiron just thought of everything, didn't he? "You will leave soon to get dressed. You'll meet with a group of shadowhunters before to get their young people."

I nod. "I'm placing Annabeth in charge of meeting the shadowhunters first. Then the rest of you can join."

I take a deep breath.

"Well, let's go crash a prom night," Percy says.


	2. Gay Spiders

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! This one is with my best friend's oc, Justine. Enjoy!**

~Justine's P.O.V.~

I sighed fixing the end of the black dress I was wearing. Isabelle was rushing me to get ready faster. Hi, I'm Justine Rose Herodale. My older brother's name is Jonathan or Jace for short. I'm 17, Jace is 19 which only makes him two years older than me. He acts like he's my dad or something. I like hard rock music. I own an Iphone. My hair is in the 'emo' hairstyle. Earlier Maryse got an message from these kids they called themselves the Kane's and another group called Half Bloods. So Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and I were going to meet them. They said they needed help with something. The older kids said 'Wear something fancy.' I hate wearing dresses. I love my training gear though. I got my real mom's sword. I loved it.

"Justin, hurry up. I got to help Clary." I heard Isabelle yell through the door. I took one last look at what I was wearing then opened the door to reveal Isabelle. She gave me a slight nod. Then she saw my shoes.

"Are you really going to wear those?" She asked me. I nodded my head.

"You're lucky I'm wearing this dress." I said pointing down at it. She shook her head. I nodded my head, just to be a butt. I walked back into my room. I jumped onto my bed. I pulled out my phone and plugged in my headphones and started listening to 'Teenagers' by MCR (My Chemical Romance) Simon pokes his head in my room. I tear a headphone out of my ear.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked him.

"No," He smirks and sits on my bed. "What are you listening to J?" He asked.

"If you must be nosey Daylighter I'm listening to MCR," I said.

"What song?" He asked.

"Teenagers." I replied.

"J, Simon, we're ready to go. J, you're leaving that here." Jace said pointing to my phone.

"No, my baby." I fake cried.

"J, come on. This isn't the time since Maryse is here." Jace said.

"Fine." I scuffed. I followed Jace and Simon to the elevator.

"You look nice." Jace said trying to mess with my hair. I moved away.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I wanted to get this stupid thing done. I mean if they need our help it's cool but, bringing me? Come on, I guess ever since Max we've kinda been in a phase. Me doing more than just training for an hour or elevator stopped.

"J, you look nice." Alec said.

"Thanks, Gay Spider." I said.

"Guys come on." Jace said. He opened the doors, showing the fresh night air. Luckily it was summer.

"You know where we're going right?" Clary asked. Jace nodded his head.

"On ward Wayland," I said to him, jumping on his back. Jace stumbled forward.

"J, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Having a piggyback ride." I pouted. Jace shook his head, I heard Clary giggle.

"Fray, you're next." I told her. She chuckled.

~Timeskip To When They Get There~

Jace placed me on the ground. He walked up to a girl that was around my age. She had blonde hair that curled, shocking gray eyes. She wore a orange shirt which read 'Camp Half-Blood', blue jeans, and a pair of grey shoes.

"Excuse me are you Annabeth Chase?" Jace asked.

"Depends, who's asking?" She replied.

"My name's Jace Wayland, this is Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. This is Clary Fray." Jace said forgetting Simon and I.

"I'm Justine. This is Simon." I said pointing to Simon.

"And I'm High Warlock Magnus Bane." Magnus said coming out of nowhere.

"Magnus! Why are you here!?" Alec yelled, no matter how mad Alec got at Magnus they were still a cute couple. Magnus scooped Alec up and kissed him.

"Watch out out you might get bit by the gay spider!" I yelled acting like I was going to faint.I received a chuckle from the mystery girl.

"Yes, I am Annabeth Chase." She said. Jace seemed relived. I fist pumped the air. I know the mundane's name.

"She's not a mundane," Clary told me. I gave her a 'what?' look.

"She's part greek god." Magnus explained.

"Well I'm a Shadowhunter." I said. Simon tried not to laugh. He failed, so he tried covering it by coughing.

"So when do we meet that Percy Jackson dude?" I asked "Or Sadie Kane she's seems awesome. Oh what about Carter Kane?" I asked trying to change the subject. Someone tried to mess with my hair.I grab their arm and twist it backwards. Alec's arm was now very twisted and about to fall off.

"Don't touch my hair," I grumbled to him. I let go. Annabeth smirked at me. Way to go J good first impression. I watch a girl with straight blonde hair come over she had aqua blue and purple hair streaks, and lights green eyes. She wore a black shirt and pants.

"Nice job, my name is Sadie." The girl said.

"Justine, call me Justin or J." I said welcoming her hand for a handshake. Alec was cradling his arm. I smiled good job J. I glanced around, I noticed we were at a high school. A cluster of kids or should I say teens? Walk out of the school giggling. I'm so glad we dressed up. Because we were about to interrupt a perfect Prom. But, then again. We always ruin thing because of demons. That's how Clary meet Jace. At a nightclub. My first time killing a demon with the others. Clary's scream almost killed Jace. Anyway that's not why we're here. Come to think of it, I don't know why we're here.

"Um, I hate to be stupid but, why are we here?" I asked.

"There are young demigods there. And also some young adults with your Pharaohs blood. The problem is that there are some monsters waiting for the right moment to attack the special young adults." Annabeth said. Sadie smiled.

"That's what Chiron said earlier." Sadie said. Annabeth nodded.

"Daughter of Athena remember?" She said.

"Gay Spider, I think I left my steele at home," I told Alec. Alec shrugged, there was a loud squeak or something like that. I watched as what I believed was a griffin land. Ropes were tied around the creature's neck. Two boy's riding in a boat tied to the thing. One was wearing a matching shirt as Annabeth, blue jeans too. He had a mop of black hair on his head, and these eyes that looked like they didn't know if they wanted to be blue or a sea green. I could tell his eyes held many things, just like Jace or Magnus'. I smiled at the thought. The other boy had a mop of dark brown hair, he wore the same thing as Sadie. He had brown eyes saying the same as the first guys.

"I'm just guessing you're Percy?" I asked the boy with the with the blue eyes. He looked at Annabeth she nodded her head at him.

"Yes I am." He said.

"I'm Justine, call me Justin or J," I said smiling.

"I'm Carter Kane," The boy with the brown hair said.

"Same goes for you." I said my grin becoming wider. "So are we going to sit out here all day or are we going to fight some demon butt?" I asked fist punching the air. Jace grabbed my arms.

"There's Shadowhunter's in there." Jace whispered in my ear. I stopped dead in track. I looked Isabelle. She know why I had the bag with me. She gave me a pleading look. I shook my head. I handed her the blanket I had tucked in the bag.

"Well, you're lucky you got me this far." I said, pulling the clothes I had hid in there. Isabelle, wrapped the blanket around me.

" Done," I said, placing my hat on my head.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"About, fifteen or more demons, 19 demigods, five pharaoh bloods. We believe there is, nine Nephlian." Magnus said.

"You've got to be Kellining me!" I yelled, Simon chuckled.

"Shut-up, Daylighter." I said tackling him. Isabelle cleared her throat, I mean I was on top of her ex-boyfriend. I smiled and helped Simon up. I looked at Jace, here we go our one chance to see how normal people live.

"Ready to go kick some demon butt?" I asked Jace. He smiled, that's one thing we agreed on. Killing demons. Also, we agreed that school dances are stupid but, that's beyond the point.

"For Narnia!" I yelled charging inside. "I mean Idris!" I correct myself. Jace chased me not to far behind. I stopped, dang this place was preppy, maybe I should of kept that dress on, because boy was I underdressed.

 **See ya guys next time!**


	3. Crashing Prom

**Hey guys! Sorry for that glitch, hopefully it's fixed. Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV

I'm really dreading the dress I have to put on. Percy picked out a lovely, blue silky dress that goes to the floor and has a cut starting from my left knee. Ugh! I mean it's really pretty, it's just I hate dresses. And don't get me started with what Sadie plans for my hair.

The dress is in my bag for now, I'm waiting until the last minute to put it on. As for Percy, I have no idea where he's going to get a tuxedo and when he's going to put it on.

I wait at the meeting point for the shadowhunters. Sadie waits in the shadows for the signal.

In no time I see a group of people racing towards me. I tense and my hand goes to my dagger. The group stops in front of me. There are six people. There are three girls and three guys. I size them up.

The obvious guy in charge has golden blonde hair, and he has golden eyes. He wears a loose white tee, hidden under a black blazer, for pants he wears light blue jeans with a pair of gray converse.

He steps up to me.

"Excuse me, are you Annabeth Chase?" he asks. I think for a moment. Words have power. That is the same lesson I've been taught and have taught for years and years.

"Depends on who's asking," I reply. When you're a demigod, you can never be too sure about anything.

"My name is Jace Wayland, this is Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. This is Clary Fray," he says. I sigh silently in relief. These are the right guys.

One girl steps up. She has blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a black off the shoulder dress, and black chuck taylor's.

"I'm Justine. This is Simon," she says, pointing to another guy. Then out of nowhere, a guy just popped up. I don't jump or anything, I'm pretty used to things like this.

"And I am High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane," the guy says. I smile at the name. I wonder what my cousin, Magnus Chase is doing right now. Probably eating falafels somewhere.

The group explode with chatter leaving me leaning against a post, watching and listening. At one point one of the girls, Justine, talks about a gay spider, which I cannot go without laughing. They look at me.

"Yes, I am Annabeth Chase," I say finally. The group goes into another explosion of chatter. I'm getting tired, so I wave my hand. Sadie slinks out of the shadows.

"You know, this group talks a lot," she says. I smile and nod. I notice that she isn't in her dress yet.

"Why aren't you dressed?" I ask. She looks at me.

"The same reason you aren't. Dresses are the bane of my existence," she tells me.

Soon after that, one guy, Alec, gets a very twisted arm from Justine. Sadie's eyes sparkle.

"Nice job," she says, "my name is Sadie."

"My name is Justine, call me Justin or J," she says. "Um, I hate to be stupid, but why are we here?"

I explain the situation exactly how Chiron told us. Another small conversation starts. Then I hear a sound. I listen closer until I realize what it is.

"FREEAAK!" I look at the sky to see Percy and Carter flying in a reed boat tied to Freak the griffen. Once Freak lands, they jump out of the boat.

Once Percy sees the Shadowhunters, he immediately goes to my side. I roll my eyes.

We make the introductions, and the Shadowhunters have yet another conversation. Boy, are these guys chatty.

"Percy, where is your tux?" I ask, he doesn't have it on. Are we all waiting last minute?

"In the boat," he replies. I sigh, but that is stop by a kiss. I roll my eyes again, but go with it.

"For Narnia!" Someone yells. We break apart. I see the group running. "I mean Idris!" J shouts. Wow, we need to discuss strategy, and they run in there while this is an undercover mission. I run after them and see that they've stopped.

I go to them and say, "This is a prom, you might want to get any dress on, because this is a covert operation. I'll be back, I need to get my dress on. Meet us in front of room 165. And if you see any monsters, take them out silently!" I dash into the nearest bathroom and get dressed quickly. I hide my dagger in my long black boots.

When I get out of the stall, I see Sadie in her dress. It's a black knee length dress, she kept her combat boots on though. When she sees me she takes out her wand.

"Let's see what we can do to your hair," she says. Oh gods.

~Christine's POV~

I'm standing awkwardly in the corner. I've never been much of a dancer. I've always hated school dances, but I got invited to go to prom as a Junior.

I'm Christine Analia Shards. I'm a Junior at Carmentia Academy. And I have one friend.

I have a sad life. I sigh. My mom made me go, she said that something special would happen. Something wonderful. Boy was she wrong. I'm just standing here. Alone. While everyone else is having fun, dancing and laughing. Together.

I don't know why I agreed to Mom. After ten minutes, I start to walk out when I bump into someone.

There's three people in a small group. A couple and a guy. I bumped into the boy in the couple. He has black hair and sea green eyes. Like mine. Exactly like mine. Weird. His skin is super tan.

The girl has blonde hair put up in a neat swirly bun. Her eyes are stormy gray. Her skin is the same shade of tan as her boyfriend. She seems like she doesn't want to be here.

The guy is a little younger than them by a year or two. He looks African-American. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry," I mutter and keep walking. I hear talking behind me when the guy with sea green eyes grabs my arm.

"Wait don't go. I need to tell you something," he says. Then all hell broke lose.

There was a kid perched on the basketball hoop and another on the table. Cheerleaders were going around luering certain guys to shadow spots. There are more all over. What is going on?

Green Eyes mutters something under his breath. "Holy Hephaestus!" His girlfriend yells. "Empusae and Laistrygonian giants!" What are they talking about?

"You really didn't have to point that out, Annabeth!" he yells back. And he takes out a pen. A pen.

"Dude, that's a pen," I say. He shakes his head. He takes off the cape and it becomes a sword.

I look at the crazy kids again. But they're not kids. The cheerleaders are female creatures that have flaming hair and one metal leg and one donkey leg. Some others are at least ten feet tall giants with tattoos and cannonballs.

My legs buckle and I pass out.

~Justine's P.O.V.~

Yeah, this place was dressed up. There was tons and when I say tons I mean it, of people. Gosh was Simon, getting annoying. He was complaining and it was about every second. He was getting SO annoying. Simon may be my best friend but, at times I just wanted to kill him. It would be MUCH easier now since he didn't have the mark of Cain plastered on his forehead.

"J, be careful." Simon said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Si-" I started he screamed right in my ear. I was about to smack him, until I saw the demon. Good thing it was a smaller one I pulled out my dagger and killed the darn thing, that almost made me lose my hearing. I turned around and smacked Simon's arm.

"What I was saying before you tried to make it so I can't hear is 'Simon you're worse than Jace.' Now make those scenes of yours useful. Find either one of those other things or a shadowhunter." I hissed. His head snapped straight up. Oh, wait I forgot to say? That dweeb got us lost by saying he got a scent of a demon and it was almost as bad as the endarkened. I could tell he was getting on everyone's nerevs. So I followed him, down here. He got us lost. LOST.  
"What is it now?" I asked annoyed.

"Justin behind you." He stuttered.

"I swear if this is- crap the actual heck?" I said whirling around to yet another demon. Oh, not just any. Satan himself, my fake father, and GOD did I want to rip his face off and feed it to the vampires myself.

 **Hey! Hope you enjoyed chapter three! Sorry for that glitch, but I fixed it.**


	4. Ingected with Vampire Blood

**Hey! Here's chapter four! Sorry for that last cliff hanger. Not! but, seriously, I love you guys.**

~Justine's P.O.V.~

"Valentine," I hissed and whatever he did to my arm GOD did it hurt.

"Justine darling, you look lovely." He said reaching a hand out to touch my hair. I grabbed his hand and did the same as I did to Alec.

"Simon, go get someone else." I yelled. He tried to protest. "Go!" I yelled.

"You never got to hear what your mother said before she died. Infact," He snickered. "She wrote you a note." He said pulling out a piece of paper. He tried to read it I took my dagger out. I smacked the note out of his hand. I pushed him against the wall. I put the dagger up to his neck.

"How did you get here? You're supposed to be dead." I asked, watching a drop of blood fall from where the dagger was touching his neck.

"Oh, Darling. That doesn't matter. What matters is what I just injected you with." He said, not struggling at all.

"I swear on Simon's life I will kill you and feed your face to something that will eat you. Not the vamps though we already have a daylight we don't need another one." I said.

"Justine where are you?" I heard Clary yell. I cursed under my breath.

"Clary, go get Jace." I yelled back. I heard her footsteps get closer. Cursed again.

"Justin, what happened to your arm?" She asked, I looked down at my arm. It didn't have the runes we put on earlier. But instead it was turning a dark purple.

"I-i-i don't know." I stuttered out.

"Clary? Justin?" Jace asked walking in the room.

"Is everyone going to ignore the fact that I have a very dangerous guy who is supposed to be dead pinned to a wall?" I asked.

"Kill him," Jace spat, I nodded my head. I pressed the dagger all the way through his neck. Afterwards I was getting dizzy. I stumbled backwards towards Clary. My knees buckled underneath me. Right before I fell unconscious I saw Simon rush to my side.

~Percy POV~

We pass a girl who's leaving. She has chocolate brown wavy hair and . . . Wait, are those sea green eye? Like me? She wears a long layered red dress and black high heels. A powerful aura is coming from her. I look at Carter he nods. As I was about to say something, she runs into me.

She looks up briefly and says, "Sorry." She keeps moving. Annabeth (who is absolutely gorgeous by the way) nudges me.

"What?! I'm going, I'm going!" I walk quickly after her. When I reach her, I grab her arm.

"Wait, don't go. I need to tell you something," I tell the girl. Of course that's when monsters decided that _this_ was the right moment to attack.

"Di immortials!" I mutter.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Annabeth yells. Hmm. Weird. Usually she doesn't use his name. But that's not important. What's important is to keep the demigods/magicians/ shadowhunters/mortals safe.

Annabeth yells the Greek monster's names.

"You really didn't have to point that out, Annabeth!" I yell to her. I take out Riptide, my sword.

"Dude, that's a pen," the girl says. I shake my head. I uncape Riptide and three feet of celestial bronze springs into my hand. She looks from my sword to the monsters. Then passes out. I catch her before her head hit the ground. I put her in a safe spot then turn back to the creatures. Annabeth is already fighting. And Carter is in his giant chickenman avatar. I jump into battle. . . and find an old friend waiting for me.

"Percy Jackson, what a wonderful surprise," Kelli says. I mutter a curse.

"You just can't stay in Tartarus, can you?" She grins and I see her fangs. Empusae are basically vampires but with flaming hair and mismatched legs. In fact Kelli once told me that the vampire myths were based off of them. Here's a short summary of my history with Kelli: my freshman orientation, she tried to kill me, she escaped. A few weeks later, she tried to kill me, Annabeth stabbed her in the back, sent her to Tartarus. Two years later, I was in Tartarus with Annabeth, she tried to kill me, Bob the Titan saved us. That's it.

Ugh how I hate her. Two things grab my arm. I curse yet again. While I was busy talking to Kelli, two more empusae snuck up behind me and grabbed me. Now they are trying to eat my face off. One dude, Jace, stabbed Kelli in the back and one of her siblings. I took down the third one. They all turned to dust. I turn to Jace.

"Thanks, man. Without you, I would've been faceless," I say.

"No problem," he replies and takes down more monsters.

I look around and see Annabeth surrounded by scythian dracaenae. When did those get here? She spots me.

"Percy! Get your butt over here!" I smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Carter battling the giants. I see a water fountain near the crowd of snake ladies. Perfect.

When I get near enough, I make the fountain explode and have the water smash into a couple of the dracaenae. Annabeth springs into action. We defeat them in a matter of seconds.

We turn all the monsters to dust. I look over at Carter and see he's exhausted.

There are only a few kids left in here, and those are the ones who've passed out. So either they're the special kids or they are regular mortals that can see through the Mist of top layer of the Duat, or whatever you want to call it.

I keep them there for now. They'll wake up in a little bit.

"We should check on Sadie," Carter says. I nod. I put my arm around Annabeth's shoulder and we move into the smaller gym. The same scene is going on. Sadie is leaning against a pole, worn out. Grover is grinning like a mad man with his pipes still in his hands. All the monsters gone and their dust covering the floor with kids sprawled out.

I sigh. This is going to be a long haul back to Camp. Then I notice something. Where are the shadowhunters? I haven't seen any of them after Jace killed Kelli.

I tell the others, and they haven't seen them either.

Annabeth and I decided to go looking for them, since Carter and Sadie used all their energy with magic and Grover knows a few songs to help them.

We head out in the halls. After a few minutes, we see Simon carrying an unconscious Justine with the others behind.

"What happened?" Annabeth asks.

"Hmm?" Justine just opened her eyes groggily.

"I saw her dad and he injected her with vampire blood," Simon explains. I shudder. I hate injections. They reminded me of Gaea needing the 'blood of the Olympians' aka, demigod blood. Then I had a stupid nose bleed that accidentally woke her up. Then she tried to destroy the world. So yeah. Bad.

I hear sirens in the distance. Crumbs!

I look at everyone.

"We need to grab these kids and get out of here!" I tell them.

 **Hope you guys liked it! Later.**


	5. The Breaking News

**Hey guys! This is chap 5, sorry it took forever to update.**

~Simon's P.O.V.~

I ran over to Justin as she fell to the floor. Jace was by where Valentine's body laid.

"Jace, J!" Clary yelped. I caught Justin before she hit the ground. Her whole arm was dark purple, it was slowly spreading onto her neck,turning a light purple.

"What happened to her arm?" Jace asked, I looked at him then at the note that had been knocked out of Valentine's hand. Then saw the syringe he used to inject her.

"He injected her with something, I don't know what." I said, holding her up.

"Simon let me hold her." Jace demanded. I glanced up at him, and then handed him his sister. I walked over to the syringe, I picked it up and smelled it. I dropped it. He was trying to replace her blood with vampire blood, if it worked she'd be part vampire, part shadow hunter. A daylighter like me. I walked over and picked up the note. It read.

Do you know what it is? Vampire blood. If it works, you'll be one of the best Shadowhunters there is. Love you darling.

Love,

Your Daddy

I sighed and walked over to Jace who was brushing the hair out of his sister's face.

"Jace read this," I said handing him the paper. I picked her up and walked out bumping into Alec, Isabelle, and Magnus. It's like Magnus knew right away what was going on. He let go of Alec's hand and looked at Justine. He muttered some curse words. The color on her arm was slowly fading.

"It's never worked before." Magnus muttered.

"Well, would she be able to make it? I mean she has extra Angel blood." I said.

"Simon, there's no answer to that." He said, Jace and Clary came out.

"Come on, let's find the other's." Jace said. We walked out, we didn't have to walk far to find Annabeth and Percy.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Hmh?" J said.

"I saw her dad and he injected her with vampire blood," I explained. The sirens got closer and louder.

Percy looked at everyone.

"We need to grab these kids and get out of here!" Percy told us. J, gasped and whimpered. I looked down at her.

"It's ok," I whisper, to her.

"What happened?" She whispered, she screamed in pain.

"Hey, hey, it's ok," I whispered to her.

"Clary open a portal, Percy get everyone." Jace said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Why is it always me?" Percy asked.

"Fine, Alec, do what I told Percy to do." Jace said.

~Annabeth's POV~

I nudge Percy. He is such an idiot sometimes.

"What?" he asks. I roll my eyes.

"Really? 'Why is it always me?' They are just trying to help those kids, Seaweed Brain!" I scold.

"Well sorry! It's just that I always get stupid jobs like that when I'm not in charge! Speaking of which, who put that guy in charge?" I sigh.

"Percy! He is obviously the guy who is charge of his group, so he's used to it, just like you! Just for once, Percy, couldn't you just roll with it?" He huffs.

"You, of all people should know why I can't 'roll' with things! We've literally been through hell and back, Annabeth! We've almost died so many times! But the worst of everything was watching _you_ be in pain! It tore me up!" I. . . I'm speechless.

"Oh, Percy," I say and hug him. Then I hear something. It sounds like a scream. I furrow my brows. One of the Shadowhunters comes up to us.

"Camels," he says. Camels? What in the world does that - Oooh! I know. Sadie. We race towards the gyms. I see a camel munching on the leftovers. Grover is in the corner cowering and Carter laughing at him.

"Grover? Was that you who screamed?" Percy asked.

"Maybe," he replies. I burst out laughing. When my laughing fit is over, I turn to Sadie.

"Oops?" she says. I shake my head playfully. She rummages in her bag again. She eventually gives up. "Ok, Isis, I need your help." She murmurs. She speaks a word in Egyptian and a hieroglyph glows in the air.

The sleeping kids start to float in the air.

"There, now it will be easier to move them," she says. I smile.

"Excuse me?" I hear a voice say behind me. We all turn to the sound of the voice. The girl from earlier is standing in the doorway. "Who are you?"

I smile kindly. "I'm Annabeth," I tell her. "This is Percy, Grover, Sadie and Carter. What's your name?"

"I'm Christine, but you can call me Christa or Chris," she says. Then something happened that I will never forget.

A glowing blue trident hovered over her head.

"Holy Poseidon," Percy mutters. "I have a sister."

 **And done, hope you like it. I'll update soon. We have up to 15 chaps written. I'll try to remember to update.**


End file.
